Season 1 (DuckTales 1987)
Season 1 of the animated show DuckTales premiered on September 18, 1987. Production Walt Disney Television Animation began production on DuckTales in 1986, and the first season includes 65 episodes, the requirement needed for a show to have a weekday syndication (five days a week for thirteen weeks). Much of the season was inspired by Carl Barks' comic book stories, with ten episodes being full fledged adaptions, and Barks given credit for eight of them. Supervising producer of the first season was Fred Wolf, while Tom Ruzicka served as associate producer. One of the show's developer, Jymn Magon, co-wrote the five-part pilot "The Treasure of the Golden Suns" with Bruce Talkington and Mark Zaslove, as well as the four-part serial "Catch as Cash Can", and some standalone episodes, while the duo David Wiemers & Ken Koonce were the most frequent additional writers. The duo Tedd Anasti & Patsy Cameron wrote the first episode that was produced, "Back to the Klondike", and served as story editors through out the season. Other writers of the season include Anthony Adams, Sharman DiVono, Evelyn Gabai, Michael Keyes, Richard Merwin, Bruce Reid Schaefer, and Len Uhley, as well as several contributors who were credited in one sole episode each: Eleanor Burian-Mohr, Diane Duane, Jack Enyart, Richard Esckilsen, Don Glut, Dale Hale, Jack Hanrahan, Pamela Hickey, Sam Joseph, Earl Kress, Randy Lofficier, James A. Markovich, Dennys McCoy, Francis Moss, Tom Naugle, Michael O'Mahony, Margaret Osborne, John Pirillo, Frank Ridgeway, Manette Beth Rosen, Astrid Ryterband, David Schwartz, John Semper, Chris Weber, Cherie Dee Wilkerson, Karen Willson, Mark Young, and Judy Zook. David Block, Steve Clark, Terence Harrison and Alan Zaslove took turns directing the episodes, with timing director Vincent Davis serving as one-off director of the episode-segment "Take Me Out of the Ballgame". For budget reasons, Disney outsourced the animation, mainly to two studios – TMS Entertainment in Japan and Wang Film Productions in Taiwan. TMS did the animation for the first 45 episodes to be produced (production numbers 101-145), while Wang did 19 of the remaining 20 – Australian studio Burbank Films produced the animation for "Down & Out in Duckburg". Four supervisors oversaw the overseas animation: Bill Wolf, Mike Reyna, Dale Schott and Sean Newton. Broadcasting The five-part series premiere "The Treasure of the Golden Suns" originally aired in syndication as a two-hour TV movie during the weekend of September 18–20, 1987 (the airdate varied by market – for instance, WSYT aired it on September 18, while WSBK-TV aired it on September 20). Starting on the Monday of September 21, 1987 new episodes aired daily, until the season finale on New Year's Day of 1988. "The Treasure of the Golden Suns" first appeared in its serialized form from November 9–13, 1987. Cast and characters The series focus on established comic book characters Scrooge McDuck (Alan Young), "the richest duck in the world", and his grand nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie (Russi Taylor). Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) plays a minor role, but makes regular guest appearance throughout the season. Much of the supporting cast is original DuckTales characters, including Duckworth the Butler (Chuck McCann), daring pilot Launchpad McQuack (Terry McGovern), nanny Mrs. Beakley (Joan Gerber) and her granddaugher Webby Vanderquack (Russi Taylor), and the friendly but clumsy Doofus Drake (Brian Cummings). Also appearing frequently is inventor Gyro Gearloose (Hal Smith), adapted from the comic books alongside his sidekick robot, Lil Bulb (non-speaking). Recurring villains, all based on existing comic book characters, include the "second richest duck in the world" Flintheart Glomgold (Hal Smith); menacing witch Magica De Spell (June Foray); and the dreaded Beagle Boys, foremost including Big Time (Frank Welker), Burger (Chuck McCann), Bouncer (Chuck McCann), Baggy (Frank Welker), Bankjob (Peter Cullen), Babyface (Terry McGovern) and Bugle (Brian Cummings), and led by Ma Beagle (June Foray). Additional characters include Scrooge's secretary, Mrs. Featherby (various actors); his long time love interest, Glittering Goldie (Joan Gerber); Donald's lucky cousin, Gladstone Gander (Rob Paulsen); his commanding officer in the navy, Admiral Grimitz (Peter Cullen); and Magica's brother-turned-raven, Poe (Frank Welker). Minor recurring characters debuting during the first season include Webra Walters (Joan Gerber), Vacation Van Honk (various actors), Benzino Gassolini (Gino Conforti), Lord Battmountain (Chuck McCann), Quacky McSlant (non-speaking), Farley Foghorn (Frank Welker), Gloria Swansong (Joan Gerber), John D. Rockefeather (Hal Smith), Lady de Lardo (Joan Gerber) and Mrs. Quackenbush (various actors). The Mayor of Duckburg makes one non-speaking appearance but will return in a speaking capacity in season 2. The characters Donald Duck, Admiral Grimitz, Poe, Gladstone Gander, Benzino Gassolini, Gloria Swansong, Farley Foghorn, and Quacky McSlant do not appear past the first season, while Vacation Van Honk and Lord Battmountain, will return, but only as non-speaking characters. Episodes Category:Seasons (1987)